Fugitivos del cataclismo
by Poisonbird
Summary: Desde el 2002, un conflicto armado a nivel mundial se desató. Pronto, la obsesión por ganar aquel sinsentido bélico llegará a asolar el mundo entero con la bomba H. Mas la esperanza no estará del todo perdida para la raza humana; un grupo de jóvenes tendrán la oportunidad de jugar al juego que les permitirá crear y gobernar su propio universo.
1. Prólogo

_Esta historia ocurre en un universo aparte de donde transcurren los acontecimientos. La cronología no está basada en hechos reales. _

* * *

**Prólogo**

_28 de octubre de 2005_

_Hace unos tres años, la Tercera Guerra Mundial dio comienzo. Mi hermana Griselda y yo tuvimos que separarnos por el estallido de las llamadas "batallas septentrionales". Al menos la red informática no fue cortada; lamentablemente, Microsoft logró restringir las comunicaciones. Desde que Estados Unidos ha tomado el control de Inglaterra, ya no está permitido establecer contacto con una IP de aquel país. Lo peor de todo es que mi familia está ahí, así que no puedo saber si fueron convertidos en pedazos de carne por las bombas americanas o están encarcelados por robar el pan. Lo único seguro que puedo decir es que aquí, en Tenerife, todo está tranquilo por ahora. No nos han bloqueado suministros, no hay ataques por parte de otras regiones... dicen que deberíamos de agradecer a la UE por tenernos en su regazo. Yo, la verdad, no puedo opinar lo mismo. Con tanta frontera y tanto enfrentamiento, mi existencia está siendo totalmente despojada de su razón de ser. Más porque en esta casa, cerca del Teide, es el mismísimo infierno. Convivir con mi tío es una gran pesadilla. Es tonto, imbécil, macarra, ¡todo lo que puedas llamar! Es todo un comodón que no se molesta ni en levantar su fornido trasero para tirar sus mondas de pizza, ¡siempre me toca a mí limpiar sus desperdicios! Y por si no fuera poco, no me deja ni estudiar. Cada noche se trae a una pava de esas que son más feas que el culo de un vaso, ¡y no puedo conciliar el sueño por culpa de esos bramidos animales que emiten desde su puñetera cama! Mi único consuelo son los vídeos retocados que hay en mi impoluto ordenador, este mismo diario y mi pequeño canario. Mi raro, pequeño y misterioso canario blanco. Le cuento mis problemas y este me mira fijamente con sus grandes ojos verdes, como si realmente me escuchara. Además, mi madre me contó que era herencia familiar. Ha pasado de generación en generación, empezando por mi tátara-tátara-tátara-tátarabuela. Puede que sea la única afortunada que tiene un pájaro inmortal. Es... genial._

_Acabo de escuchar la radio. Estados Unidos ha empezado a amenazar a Europa con una lluvia de misiles nucleares. China también piensa hacer lo mismo, al igual que la UE con Asia. Han hecho una tregua de tres días. Ahora el planeta tiene los días contados. Si todo ese arsenal de dispara, será el mayor cataclismo que la humanidad habrá provocado. ¿Cómo todos pueden ser tan estúpidos? Tengo miedo. Al menos, navegando por los lugares más recónditos de Internet, me he encontrado un programa de mensajería instantánea que no proviene de ninguno de los grandes magnates de la red. "Pesterchum" es su nombre. Ahora estoy esperando a que se instale. Tomará su tiempo por eso._

La escritora de pelo negro carbón estaba tendida en la cama azul oscuro de su habitación, siguiendo con su escrito crónico vestida con unos pantalones acampanados y una camisa elástica rojiza. Rodeada de pósters de Charles Champlin y de los años ochenta sobre yeso coloreado de un triste gris e iluminada gracias a la luz que entraba por el ventanal, narraba su aburrida vida de exiliada celada por un titán sin apenas sesera. Su ordenador tenía la pantalla encendida, mostrando el tiempo restante para que aquel maravilloso programa se aloje definitivamente en su disco duro. Una librería llena de viejas enciclopedias, un viejo escritorio de roble de estilo rústico y un armario moderno de cerezo lacrado era la única mobiliaria que se asentaba en el suelo de falso mármol. La paz se imponía hasta que sus oídos percibieron los ruidosos pasos de su tío. Pronto tuvo que cerrar de golpe su libreta forrada de auténtico cuero y esconderla tras la almohada. Apagó rápidamente la pantalla para luego regresar al cómodo colchón y hacerse la dormida, como si fuera una zarigüella fingiendo su muerte para evitar que la cazaran.

Su tío era un hombre musculoso, muy bien curtido para salir tan poco de casa. Solo tenía pequeños filamentos grisáceos como caballera, y su tez cuadrada le ayudaba a atribuir cierto parentesco con los bulldog. Su vestir era muy simple; aunque el frescor empezaba a asentarse en las Islas Canarias, siempre llevaba la misma camiseta blanca y azul que expresaba su dedicación al fanatismo futbolístico y sus cortos pantalones deportivos oscuros de tela porosa. Sus pies sustentaban su cuerpo abrigados por unos mugrientos calcetines blancos de algodón y nailon. Una de sus enormes manos sujetaba un sobre atado a un paquete.

Precisamente por aquella entrega, la maniobra de evasión de la joven de diecisiete años falló. Su tío preparó su mano libre para que ella recibiera una de sus molestas collejas. El golpe fue doloroso para la falsa durmiente. Tanto que hasta hizo que salieran groserías de su boca:

-¡Maldito cabrón! ¡¿Era necesario acollejarme?!

-A mí no me culpes, vaga; dale las culpas al cartero.

-Mira quién fue a hablar...

Después de aquel breve intercambio de palabras, recibió lo que le correspondía en su cara. La caja plana casi le fracturaba la nariz debido al brusco impacto. Una vez hecha la entrega, su tío se fue sin más, sin despedirse, sin gestos. No iría a abandonar el corredor de su casa sin recibir un insulto más por parte de su sobrina:

-¡Gilipollas!

Se sobaba la parte más afectada del golpe. No podía dejarle amablemente el correo a su lado mientras dormía, o dejarlo en su escritorio; tenía que mirarlo muy de cerca sin quererlo, gracias a la brutalidad de aquel con quién convivía. Se fijó más en lo que casi era su arma homicida. Estaba envuelto de pardo y rugoso papel. En la caja tenía un logotipo bastante peculiar; una casa con doce habitaciones distribuidas en forma de escalera.

Miró también el sobre blanco. Tenía como remitente en Skaianet, Massachusetts, USA. ¿Cómo pudo llegar aquí? Ese cartero debió de ser uno de aquellos mensajeros clandestinos que luchaban por la unanimidad nacional, y por tanto, la paz. Aquellas almas caritativas que arriesgaban su vida por asegurarse que todos recibieran noticias de sus alejadas familias merecían, para ella, el Premio Nobel de la Paz. Sin embargo había algo que la desconcertaba. Ella no tenía familia en Estados Unidos. ¿Por qué recibiría aquel paquete de tierras lejanas? Pensó entonces en la posibilidad de que era una invitación para ingresar en una hermandad antimilitarista con el nombre de la institución escrita ahí. Esa idea le había ilusionado. Daba gracias a la infinita pereza del hermano de su progenitora por no fijarse en el remitente, o de lo contrario nunca habría llegado.

Sin más preámbulos, la joven abrió la carta blanca para leer su contenido:

"Estimada Samantha Realing:

¡Felicidades! Has sido seleccionada para probar nuestro último juego: SBURB Delta."


	2. Capitulo 1

_Guau. Nunca tuve tantos reviews. Francamente, no me esperaba que la gente se pasara a ver este fic. Agradezco todo vuestro apoyo. Y si habéis estado ansiosos por leer el siguiente episodio, pido mis disculpas; he tenido estos días ajetreados y no he podido acabar este en menos de dos semanas. La duda ha contribuido al retraso de mi pronóstico para el episodio, pero no se preocupen, el asunto que tanto me carcomía la cabeza ya está zanjado. _

_Este episodio quizá sea algo largo para ser el primero. Aunque no creo que resulte algo tedioso. En fin. Ya os dejo en paz, que luego me van a reportar por poner la nota del autor tan grande. Cualquier error que se halle, notifíquenmelo. Gracias._

_Disfruten.  
_

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

Samantha se llevó una decepción al leer el principio. El esfuerzo que había hecho aquel ya no tan honorable señor le resultaba fútil. ¿Solo vino desde Estados Unidos hasta a su casa para traer un estúpido juego? Ya no le parecía toda una proeza. Además, ¿quién más iría a jugar? El mundo tiene los días contados. Nadie estaría de humor para probarlo. Dejó de lado la carta y se fue a mirar cómo iba la instalación. Solo le quedaba un veintidós por ciento. Trató de hacer otras cosas, pero el proceso le ocupaba la mitad de la memoria. No podía hacer nada teniendo al ordenador ralentizado. Solo por aquel aburrimiento, se dispuso a leer el resto de la carta:

"_SBURB Delta es un juego cooperativo único, por donde tú y tus compañeros sois los protagonistas. Un juego por donde una batalla eterna entre luz y oscuridad se desata. ¡Solo tú puedes poner fin a esta guerra! Como recompensa, si acabas el juego, podrás crear tu propio universo con tus propias reglas. _

_No obstante, será una tarea ardua. Junto a este sobre, se te ha enviado:_

_-Los CDs de instalación; de cliente y servidor. Puedes distribuir las copias virtualmente a tus conocidos. Si quieres empezar a moverte, instálate el servidor de cliente. En cambio, si quieres asistir primero a tu acompañante, instálese el sistema de servidor. _

_-Una Sylladex por donde podrás transportar cuatro objetos. A medida que avances podrás ganar más cartas, y por tanto, más espacio. Este incluye una baraja de inventario y otra de batalla. _

_Ten cuidado con tus elecciones. Solo podrás ser asistida/asistir a una persona en concreto._

_¡Que tengas un feliz juego!_

_ "_

Por lo leído, le parecía una mala imitación de Final Fantasy cuya historia posterior es jugar a los Sims a escala universal. Era un concepto demasiado raro para ella, lo cual le recordó a uno de sus mejores amigos. Quizá a él le gustaría. ¿Por qué no le habrán enviado a él?

Procedió a mirar el contenido del paquete. Por encima, había una cartera. Pensó que sería una broma. ¿Dónde estaban las cartas? Fue a inspeccionar el contenido, por si veía el DNI de algún empleado. Lo que se encontró fue aquellas láminas que no hallaba. Sacó una para inspeccionarla. Era rectangular, con el borde recortado en forma de escalera. Tenían un marco marrón alrededor, y el resto era blanco. De todas formas, se preguntaba cómo esto podría transportar esos objetos.

Dejó la carta boca abajo. Acto seguido, sin razón aparente, cayó al suelo. Soltó maldiciones al mundo cuando sus posaderas cayeron en el mármol. Fue extraño, y repentino. Habría pensado que había sido culpa de su tío si no fuera porque no era tan mañoso como para trucar la cama. Además, él solo fastidiaba cuando estaba en frente suyo. Tenderle trampas no era su estilo. Se levantó para volver a sentarse en el colchón; mas no halló ninguna. Había desaparecido, con la almohada y el juego incluido. Lo cual le desconcertó bastante. Lo único que tenía era la carta que acababa de usar.

La miró un momento. Para sorpresa suya, el espacio blanco ahora tenía impresa la imagen de su cama. Entonces entendió cómo funcionaba aquel artilugio, aunque con incredulidad, pues esto desafiaba a la física molecular. Seguramente otra conocida le requisaría la cartera por ser un artilugio de brujería.

Lo único que faltaba era cómo sacar el objeto de ahí. Había una marca en el borde de un color más claro. Tocó ahí por accidente, y he aquí; instantáneamente, volvió a aparecer, a ser tangible, todo y que ahora tenía que moverla a su sitio correspondiente. Fue a levantarse para situarse al lado contrario y arrastrarla, con cuidado de no volver a guardarla. Después de eso, volvió a acomodarse y a guardar la carta en su cartera, por precaución. El resto del contenido eran los CD's mencionados; uno con la imagen de la casa-escalera y el otro con un paisaje apocalíptico lleno de meteoritos, respectivamente. Estos andaban indicados con su respectiva función del mecanismo. El de los meteoritos sería para ser servido. El de la casa, para servir. De todas formas, no captaba su interés. Más le incumbía que Pesterchum se instalara.

Fue a sentarse al escritorio para comprobar si había finalizado su tarea. Ya estaba. Aquel grotesco logotipo, amarillo y sonriente, le decía que ya podía usar el programa. Se creó la cuenta que le permitiría charlar con su hermana, si es que tenía cuenta. Introdujo su nombre y apellido, al igual que un seudónimo. Era perfecto; a la vez que era contradictorio, también representaba su afán por el cine mudo. Cualquiera que la conociera la reconocería sin necesidad de comprobar su nombre. Simplemente, era maravilloso.

Cuando pudo hacer uso del programa, se dispuso a buscar. No obstante, familiarizarse con él sería algo arduo. No encontraba modo de buscar contactos. Veía como añadir a conocidos, pero nada de encontrar.

Tan pronto como canta un gallo, le apareció una ventana amarilla con un texto negro y otro púrpura. Uno informaba de que una tal _poisonousCheesire_ empezó a "molestarle" a las tres menos cuarto, en cuanto el otro se dirigía despectivamente hacia su seudónimo.

_PC:"talkingChamplin"? en serio? que mal gusto que tienes ermana!_

Ya la había encontrado antes que ella. No había duda de quién era. Samantha empezó a teclear alegremente con su perfecta ortografía. Estaba aliviada. Seguía viva, junto con su malicia.

_TC: ¡Griselda! ¡Tienes Pesterchum! _

_PC: vlaro que sigo biva! _

_PC: por quién me ttomas, capuyita mia!? _

_PC: cmo andas con samuelito, mala uba?! _

_PC: no mejor! _

_PC: manbame tdo un livro narando estos tress anyos en tenerife! ES UNA ORRRRRDEN!_

Como siempre, Griselda escribía frenéticamente sin dejarle tiempo de contestar entre líneas.

_TC: Si me lo pides así no te lo voy a dar, loca._

_PC: buuuuu, sosa! _

_PC: mala persona! _

_PC: avurrida! _

_PC: perezosa! _

_PC: malvada!_

Samantha se reía. Echaba de menos esta lluvia de adjetivos despectivos, aunque no fueran oídos. De hecho, lo había hecho a propósito. Por supuesto que le iría a contar qué fue de ella en su exilio.

_TC: Vale, vale, ya te cuento, no te me alteres. _

_TC: De hecho te lo puedo resumir en pocas palabras. Nuevos amigos. Samuel cabrón. Rollo en casa. Cenicienta. Fin._

_PC: menudo galimatias incomprensible acabas de soltar sam _

_PC: y mira que eres la primera en defir ke ay que dar todos los detalles. _

_PC: pero tooooodooooos._

_TC: Cállate, computadora. No tengo ganas de darte una parrafada sobre mi vida._

_PC: aaaaaaay lo que me a dicho! _

_PC: pero me da igual_

_PC: anda cuentame tu bida!_

_TC: No. _

_TC: Bueno, espera, sí te cuento. _

_TC: Justo hoy recibí un videojuego de Machassusets. Uno cooperativo, dice ser._

_PC: uyyyyyyyyy _

_PC: de machassssssussssssssetss!_

_PC: a que habras piyado antarx y no lo saves_

_TC: Nah, si no ya estaría suplicando a nuestro tío, o agonizando aquí y dándole caña por no llamar el ciento-doce. _

Su hermana carcajeaba entre jotas y as para repetir cuán malo era el celador de la casa canaria. Empezó a preguntar, justo para quitarse ese eterno aburrimiento de encima:

_PC: necensitas a algien para jugar a esa mierda?_

_TC: ¿A tres días de que todo vuele en pedazos? Como que no le veo ningún provecho. _

_TC: Incluso creo que es es un troyano para tener mi información personal y la de todos. _

_TC: ¡E incluso los secretos del gobierno! _

_TC: Podría ser una trampa._

La respuesta de su hermana tardó en llegar un poco más de lo usual. La joven de diecisiete años empezaba con sus temores; no irracionales, pues anteriormente se informaron de casos de infección informática llegada por correo. Algo que aún la mayoría de la población consideraba algo absurdo y carente de fundamento.

_PC: sis tienes muchiiiiiiiisima mierda conspirranoika en la cabefa _

_PC: tu lo que necesitassd es googlear _

_PC: apuesto ha ke no encuentras nada_

_TC: Eso reforzaría mi hipótesis._

_PC: eso no rezorfaria NAAAAADA _

_PC: anda anda be-t a depurar tu caveza de tonterias _

_PC: nenaza_

_TC: Puf, vale. Lo haré. Pero para demostrarte que tengo razón._

El gato venenoso del chat puso unos molestos e inexpresivos puntos suspensivos, para luego comentar que esto no tenía ningún sentido. La mayor empezó a abrir su amado Mozilla para buscar por la mayor potencia buscadora de todo internet. Puso el nombre del juego. Contra todo pronóstico, hubo unas pocas entradas. La ironía es que procedían de Gamespot, una web cuya procedencia se localizaba en Estados Unidos. Los maldecía por dentro. Cortaban la prensa, foros y todo blog que procediera de potencias extranjeras, pero tenían que dejar las guías del entretenimiento en otros idiomas pululando por todos los rincones del mundo. Los medios le habían engañado de nuevo con generalizaciones. Ya ninguna fuente de noticias era transparente.

No se demoró más en quejas sociales. Entró en el primer enlace, y lo que se esperaba encontrar era los fundamentos básicos de un juego. No. Ni eso. Mirando el seudónimo del autor, pensó que sería tal vez un pervertido aficionado a lo que le llamaban "entretenimiento japonés". Se dio vergüenza a sí misma tras proceder con el contenido. Era una chica. Y con el don de la palabra que ella no tenía. Lo más extraño era el título de la sección.

"¿Condolencias...?"

Empezó a leer todas las palabras dejadas por aquella joven. Lo que se encontró fue con una grandiosa sarta de memeces atemorizadoras. ¿Ese juego iniciaba el fin del mundo? ¡Tonterías! ¡¿Cómo un juego podría dar el preludio del Juicio Final?! Tal vez la escritora sufriría un delirio alucinógeno al redactar esto. Sin embargo, eso podría ser tan solo la introducción de una gran trama por donde ella sería la protagonista. Lamentablemente, parecía que hablaba en un plano literal, cosa que aún no acababa de creerse. Todo y que, uniendo la información de "tentaculoTerapeuta" con el contenido de la carta, obtenía un final feliz para ella y quienes se la unieran. Si empezar a jugar a aquel juego significaba un reinicio, eliminando todos los errores que la humanidad había cometido... con gusto jugaría. Una vez más, todo le resultaba una maravillosa fantasía, pero al menos estaría inmersa en aquel sueño. Era mejor que morir con la amargura de no haber aprovechado el tiempo como era debido.

Estaba decidido. Iba a probar el juego. También metería a sus amistades más cercanas, por si acaso. Iba a comunicárselo a Griseada; mas, para su desgracia, su tío irrumpió en la habitación con un furioso bramido.

–¡SAMANTHAAA!

Ella se giró asustada. Era el perjuicio de tener a un cabeza hueca tirano como tutor. Él odiaba que estuviera enfrente de la pantalla; principalmente porque consideraba que era su posesión. Todo lo que hubiera en la casa era de Samuel, salvo las labores de la casa y los utensilios de cocina. Era un puro machista. Y como hombre dominante, tenía que mandarle a hacer la comida y privarle la entrada de su habitación hasta que se fuera al bar.

Desgraciadamente, ese momento no llegó hasta pasado todo un día. La chica tuvo que acostarse en los blandos colchones del sofá del primer piso. Daba gracias a que ella se encargaba de mantenerlo lo más inodoro y limpio posible. La manta, en cambio, tenía algunos pegotes de café derramado. Tuvo el aroma del brebaje reseco adherido en sus fosas nasales. Aunque eso no era problema para ella. El reposo fue interrumpido a las diez y dos de la mañana, cuando su tío dio un portazo para salir. Era la oportunidad. Ahora podía subir y probar aquel juego cooperativo. Pero no la encontró conectada. Aún estaría dormida, o dando sus quejas matutinas con sus progenitores... Las echaba de menos.

Y aún así, no podría. Prometió que hoy se daría a la fuga y se reuniría con ellas frente la Iglesia de Vilaflor. Levantó la almohada de su cama. Ahí escondía el libre albedrío para entrar y salir. Su tío nunca le daría la copia de sus llaves con tal de que el pájaro no volara. Encima, obtenerlas fue una proeza. Era su secreto mejor guardado. Abandonó la casa sin ocuparse de ningún asunto mugriento. Le urgía llegar.

Era un día airoso, frío con los vientos que soplaban. Las hojas de los pocos árboles caducos que habían en la calle se separaban de sus ramas con la fuerza del viento, igual que los arbustos se mecían con él. Poco a poco, se dio paso a la urbanización vacía y asfaltada. El centro de culto no quedaba lejos. Después de un cuarto de hora aproximadamente, se encontró con ellas. Las dos se encontraban discutiendo sobre mitología, un tema que a ambas les apasionaba. La más alta llevaba una falda larga marrón que le llegaba hasta la pantorrilla junto con una chaqueta de lana del mismo color, que a la vez escondía una camisa blanca. Tenía el pelo ondulado, acabado en rizos castaños. La otra chica, de estatura media, tenía una larga coleta pelirroja que conjuntaba con sus ojos verdes. Parte del rostro estaba cubierta por una bufanda rallada roja y naranja, junto con un abrigo del color de la terracota. Con tal fervor discutían que Samantha tenía que interrumpir su discusión.

–Eh, chicas, que estoy aquí.

–Ah, has llegado más pronto de lo acordado. Parece que el señor te ha dado la fortuna para llegar sin contratiempos.– Habló la chica de los rizos.

–Ah... sí. Pero vosotras habéis llegado todavía más pronto. ¿Desde cuándo estáis aquí?– Preguntó a sus dos amigas.

–Bueno. Con el bombardeo masivo que se va a dar dentro de dos días, pues nos dieron ganas de discutir sobre aquello lo más pronto posible y... en fin. Digamos que la cosas se pusieron un poco intensas.– Contestó la chica de la coleta.

–Si no fuera porque pusiste de nuevo a los dioses paganos en esta trascendental discusión...

–Eh, frénate; solo estamos debatiendo qué será después de nosotros. Y ya sabes que no me aferro a ninguna religión en concreto. Son religiones antiguas, caray, no te esperarás a que les haga culto.

–Chicas... por favor. Cada una tendrá su paraíso, ¿vale? Asunto zanjado. Que cada uno crea lo que quiera. No hay verdad absoluta mientras yo esté, ¿sí?

–Eso lo tenemos claro. ¿Verdad, Silvia?

La chica de la falda dio un largo suspiro. Por algo habían quedado antes que ella. Entonces las tres se fueron a dar un tranquilo paseo por el pueblo.

Amber, la friolera, estaba dando su reflexión sobre el destino de la humanidad. Le encantaba este tipo de discusiones. Hacer planes para el futuro y adivinar cual sería lo que pasaría era su pasatiempo favorito. No obstante, muchas veces ha fallado en sus predicciones. Pero este afán también le permitía lucrarse un poco mediante consultas de cartas del Tarot y del zodíaco. Así lograba cierta independencia económica. Mas por esa razón era por la que se chocaba constantemente con Silvia.

Al contrario que Amber, ella no le entusiasmaba las viejas ciencias de predicción; al contrario, las aborrecía. Todo por su arraigo a la fe cristiana. Era la hija del pastor, y afortunadamente, compartió el mismo espíritu de su padre. Eso le daba cierta reputación entre sus compañeros. Algunos apreciaban sus buenos consejos, tomados de su propio criterio fomentado por el libro sagrado... otros la acusaban de "anticuada" y "descerebrada" por sus creencias. Y aquello era lo que a Silvia y Amber las mantenía unidas, pues pese a sus diferencias y disputas, habían pasado por lo mismo, y además se sabían tolerar entre una y otra. Samantha era la que aportaba los hechos, y la paz en cuanto las cosas se complicaban. En caso de que hubiera algún arrebato de fanatismo, ella se encargaba de calmar los nervios con hechos. Se hacían nombrar "las tertulianas del estado del espacio-tiempo". Y habrían hecho más que tertuliar y discutir sobre temas trascendentales sin no fuera por el repicar de las campanas del fin.

Una vez harta de oír lo que pasaría después de que se destruyera todo, Samantha se dispuso a contarles sobre el correo de Skaianet. A ellas les pareció algo insólito. Que le llegara correo desde América era algo raro. Y aún estaba ahí. También les contó su contenido y la información que se encontró sobre el juego. Ellas se mantuvieron escépticas un momento. Luego empezaron a pensar. Sonaba muy esperanzador. Silvia fue la primera que expuso sus impresiones.

–Por lo que dices, el juego parece ser hecho por Satanás. Parece una recompensa demasiado prometedora para no tener una consecuencia detrás. Ser las diosas de un nuevo mundo suena a pura tentación. Pero quizás sea lo contrario. Quizás sea una señal de Dios para que nos preservemos y salvemos. ¡Sí, quizás fueras la Noé de esta era!

–Eh, no, para Silvia, no te exaltes.– Tuvo que intervenir Amber. –Aquí estamos hablando de un juego de ordenador, no un arca gigante. ¿Acaso los animales usan ordenador? No. Entonces no podemos traernos a un animal de cada especie.

–Por supuesto, Amber, no iba a decir que se trajera a un animal de cada especie. Quizá me estoy confundiendo de apartado. Dices que provocaría el fin del mundo, ¿verdad, Sam?

–Eso dije. Era justo lo que ponía la guía de Gamefaqs.

–Entonces sería el Apocalipsis. Nosotras provocaríamos el Juicio Final entonces. ¡Es obra divina! Y entonces si tú nos lo has podido comunicar... puedes elegir a los que serán salvados, ¿no es así?

–Eh... supongo que sí. En la carta me decía que podía enviar las copias de los juegos a quien quiera.

Silvia se rascó el mentón, pensante. Entonces le lanzó una mirada decidida con aquellos iris ámbar. Estaba segura de lo que tenía que hacer ella.

–Juega al juego, Sam. Es nuestra última esperanza.

Esto le sintió como un peso que la aplastaba. Hasta aquel momento no fue consciente, pero si realmente iba a destruir el mundo antes de que las fuerzas armadas lo hicieran, sería una enorme responsabilidad. Tendría la obligación de ocuparse de aquellos que había querido llevarse, y eso supondría la mayor carga de su vida. Sintió las ganas de tirar la toalla antes de empezar. Pero todavía quería ver lo que podía hacer. Una mirada al suelo bastó para que su inseguridad cantara. Amber lo notó de enseguida. Le apoyó el hombro para que se reconfortara.

–Oye. Obviamente yo no comparto la visión de Silvia. Pero... ¿sabes qué? Tengo un buen presentimiento acerca de esto. Si nosotras y los que metieras logramos pasar el juego, podremos crear un nuevo mundo, ¿no? Además, puede que lo único grande que pase sea que el planeta se muera. ¡El resto solo será un juego!

–Hum... no sé, pero por lo que he leído, no parece tan fácil.

–No desesperes. Verás como todo saldrá bien. Con... ejem... Dios... de nuestra parte...

–Agradezco tu respeto, Amber.

–Y la ayuda de Fortuna...

La devota se contuvo de decir injurias a su persona. Resultaba divertido oír como demandaba paciencia al cielo.

–Ahora bien, cuando vayas a iniciar el juego, por favor; avísanos. No queremos que el Apocalipsis empiece sin nosotras, ¿verdad, Silvia?

–Sería una desgracia si nos pilla desprevenidas.– Reafirmó su amiga.

–No pasa nada, no seréis las únicas. Pienso avisar a unos cuantos más, aparte de vosotras. ¡Y hablando de eso! Tenéis Pesterchum, ¿verdad?

–Al menos yo sí.– Contestó Amber.

–Yo también. Tampoco me alejo de todo por tener una posible influencia demoníaca. No soy de esos cristianos. – Dio una sonrisa burlona a Amber. Sabía que ella no se esperaría aquella respuesta.

–¡Perfecto! Dádmelos y os podré avisar.

Ambas les dijo cómo eran sus seudónimos. Luego tuvo que mirar la hora que era. Tenía que volver. Su tío podía volver pronto, y si se encontraba su cama sin hacer, las consecuencias serían nefastas. Echó carrera hacia su casa para entrar tras un portazo. Devolvió las llaves a su escondite e hizo las tareas domésticas tan rápido como el rayo. Después se sentó en el escritorio para comprobar que su hermana estaba conectada. Ahí se encontraba. Su "chumlaude" ya no se fundía con la oscuridad del negro, si no que destacaba con un blanco puro. Abrió la ventana para iniciar conversación:

_TalkingChamplin [TC] empezó a molestar a poisonousCheesire [PC] a las 12:29 pm _

_TC: Muy bien, hermana. Está decidido. Vamos a jugar y a arrasar este mundo._

No recibía respuesta. En dos minutos, aún no la había contestado. Algo muy raro en ella.

_TC: ¿Griselda?_

Pronto recibió respuesta. Se leía totalmente decidida, como si se tratara de su juego de cartas favorito.

_PC: brin it on sis_


	3. Capitulo 2

_Algunos estaréis diciendo... ¡ALELUYA, OTRO EPISODIO, DESPUÉS DE DOS MALDITOS MESES! Y sí. Disculpen esa larga espera. Estaba en mi peor época, por donde el trabajo y los exámenes abundaban y no me dejaban ni respirar. Pero lo peor ya ha pasado, y espero que mi dedicación a escribir __y también a dibujar mis cosas__ sea mayor de ahora en adelante._

_Crucemos los dedos para que no venga otra montaña semejante de trabajo y sequedad de ideas en mucho tiempo._

* * *

**Capitulo 2**

_PC: pro benga, a ke speras?_

_PC: passa el ptojuego ya!_

Aún no se decidía. Samantha estaba en frente de la pantalla, pensando si realmente abriría las puertas del infierno. ¿Y si su hermana no quería adelantar acontecimientos? Aún tenía que comentarle lo hallado en el caos que era internet.

_TC: Espera un momento._

_PC: ke?_

_PC: no_

_PC: no kiero sdperar_

_PC: passdame el juego_

_PC: YA_

_TC: ¡Pero déjame hablar un momento!_

_PC: pfffffff_

_TC: Ayer, buscando sobre esto, me encontré una guía bastante escalofriante en Gamefaqs._

_PC: si_

_TC: Decía que iniciaría el fin del mundo._

Hubo un rato de inquietante y escalofriante silencio textual. El primer mensaje que quebró esa ausencia de letras fue una corta risa que fue creciendo en altura y anchura. Aquel hallazgo provocó una oleada de carcajadas casi mortal a Griselda. Era estúpido.

_PC: o tia_

_PC: de berdad t as creido eso?_

_PC: o joder_

_PC: k vueno_

_PC: y mira k tngo 3 anyos - k tu _

_TC: Pues para ser una historia de terror iba demasiado en serio._

_TC: ¿Entonces por qué no se limitaría a decir qué pasó cuando inició el juego?_

_TC: ¿Por qué no acabaría con un "apareció Satanás y me hizo suya", por poner un ejemplo?_

_TC: De hecho..._

_TC: Pienso comprobar si estas "tonterías" son ciertas._

_TC: Quiero tener una razón para creer en la humanidad._

_PC: wow_

_PC: eso seria vonito_

_PC: pro yo kiero jugar_

_PC: deja de ablar y dame la kopia ya_

Dio un pesado suspiro. Cogió el CD del servidor para luego meterlo en la caja, abrir el fichero y encontrar el ejecutable que le instalaría los paquetes en el ordenador de su hermana. Copió aquel disco pixelado y trató de pegarlo en el chat para que lo tuviera. Para su desgracia, no funcionaba como el MSN. Tuvo que preguntar a Amber cómo traspasar a aquellos malabaristas de software de un ordenador a otro. Ya de paso, aprovechó para dar el aviso acordado a ambas y pasarles copias del juego y la guía.

Pasó un largo rato desde que su hermana dio comienzo la descarga. Ella esperaba aburrida a que su hermana dijera que ya tenía el servidor, pese a que solo tomó media hora para que Griseada tuviera instalado aquel programa. Mientras tanto, Samantha implementaba a su ordenador la parte del cliente. Una ventana negra del sistema de Windows se abrió para indicar que el programa estaba esperando a un servidor. Avisó a Griselda que estaba lista. La conexión había sido establecida. Los preparativos estaban listos para ejecutarse. Tan solo una dar un toque a la tecla enter y todo podría comenzar. Sin más dilaciones, la joven dio el toque que su ordenador demandaba.

La ventana cambió de tamaño y contenido. Un espirógrafo añil emergió de un fondo blanco, que luego empezó a cambiar a diferentes animaciones usando la imagen de un cielo un poco nublado como base. La barra, de su mismo cromatismo, avanzaba a medida que la forma de aquel dibujo se alternaba. Finalmente, cuando aquella pipeta sin boquilla había quedado llena, dio unos destellos de color cían para mostrar finalmente el logotipo del videojuego. Nada salía salvo aquellas letras con volumen en la negrura de la noche. Ella no entendía lo que tenía que hacer, ni su actual cometido. Tenía que mirar de nuevo la guía. Mas, nada más empezar su estudio, su hermana empezaba a incordiar.

_PC: omg ke mierda esa_

_PC: miraaaa! si son los sims con diferent estilooo!_

_PC: wowowowowowowowowowowowow te beoooo!_

_PC: vonito bestido ke llevas_

_PC: anda ke no te ace andar de putita el tito gilito_

_PC: kn ese rjo psion_

Unos pequeños temblores de suelo se sintieron sobre las ruedas de la silla. Algo que fue ignorado.

_PC: uy_

_PC: UY_

_PC: MIRA ATRAS_

_PC: akavo de mober ti kama_

_PC: sto es la OSTIA_

Los sonidos que provocaba el pesterchum era, en estos momentos de confusión, bastante inoportunos.

_TC: Hermana._

_TC: Por lo que más quieras._

_TC: Intento leer con más detenimiento la guía._

Obviamente, las palabras no le detendrían con el reciente hallazgo.

_PC: empoyona!_

_PC: rata de vivlioteka!_

_PC: sosa!_

_PC: mira lo ke ixew a tu kasa_

_PC: i gracias al guego e _

_PC: jojojojojojo_

_PC: e_

_PC: me prgunto para ke es esa kasita rara_

_PC: kn esos eskalones de gracico_

_PC: aya boy!_

_TC: Ains._

_TC: Si quieres te paso el link de la guía para que lo averigües tú misma y no me estés incordiopaf+_

Un temblor más fuerte hizo que su asiento saltara y apretara sin querer algunos símbolos pintados junto al enter. A sus espaldas, la cama volvía a estar en medio de la habitación. Parecía que la distancia entre esta y la pared era más grande. No obstante, no había una mayor cercanía entre su lecho y la silla. Había más suelo que antes.

Su hermana acababa de ampliar su habitación.

Ella se quedó boquiabierta. Si modificar su dormitorio así de pronto era posible, ahora se podía creer la llegada del Apocalipsis. Tenía que intentar guiar a aquella eufórica y demencial felina para que todo salga a pedir de boca. Pero era totalmente indomable. Había que hacer un esfuerzo y apartar los temblores que causaba el despliegue de maquinaria extraña de su atención. Consiguió encontrar la respuesta a sus preguntas en su misma guía. Las descripciones dadas por la parte de conceptos básicos indicaban que el aspecto de aquel montón de metal que se ubicaba al lado de su cama era un "cruxtruder". Este aparato liberaría la entidad que tendrá que personalizar y luego una especie de... ¿viga? No sabía muy bien como interpretar aquello. Sin embargo, era aquello que iniciaría el proceso. Y el resto de aparatos serían los complementos necesarios para proseguir.

Ahora era imperativo detener su euforia caótica.

_TC: Oye, para de jugar con mis cosas y atiéndeme un momento._

_PC: hmmmmmmm..._

_PC: no!_

_TC: Griselda_

_TC: ¿Quieres ganar el juego o no?_

_PC: pues claro ke kiero, boba!_

_PC: x eso stoy mobiendo kosas_

_PC: en eso konsist, no_

"Poisonous Cheesire" puso los interrogantes después de la pregunta. Samantha frunció el ceño un poco. A veces su ignorancia le irritaba.

_TC: ¡No precisamente!_

_PC: aibo..._

_PC: entonfes ke?_

Al fin paró. La chica de la camisa roja se permitió dar una sonrisa tonta frente a la pantalla. Le indicó amablemente que pusiera peso a la máquina. Mas el juego le distrajo de aquellos acosadores ojos recién llegados, llenos de ira y cólera. Mientras el globo terráqueo bronceado volaba desde la estantería, los típicos gritos de su tío provocó que soltara el ratón y girara despacio para tenerlo enfrente.

No era difícil averiguar la causa de su enojo. Había visto desde fuera los cambios radicales desde fuera de su casa. Normalmente estaría temblando de miedo, pero extrañamente, se encontraba con confianza. Seguramente su hermana le había visto venir.

–Ya te preparé una ensalada. ¿Por qué te quejas esta vez?

–¿¡Qué es toda esta mierda en el comedor!? ¡¿Por qué tu cuarto está desordenado?! ¡Mala mujer!

–Y tú mal hombre, que estás ocupando tu trasero en el sofá mientras me parto el espinazo. No he sido yo quién lo ha traído todo, ¿sabes?

El fornido varón se acercó peligrosamente a ella, preparando sus nudillos para machacar los huesos de su nariz y romper algunas venas, de paso. Ella no era nadie para replicarle. El globo cambió de dirección para posicionarse sobre la cabeza hueca de Samuel. Aquella temeridad que Griseada quería cometer le obligó a hablar al aire con gestos. El macarra se quedó con la boca entreabriera, vacilando.

–¿Pero qué haces, gilipollas?

No contestó. Siguió indicando silenciosamente al fantasma que tire el globo de bronce a la máquina. Una lástima para ella. Ambas le odiaban a muerte por ser como es. Pero Samantha le hacía cosa tener un cuerpo inerte tendido en su suelo. Su tío alzó el puño para pegarle la paliza de su vida, y ella, sumisamente, se preparaba para recibir el dolor, no sin antes cubrirse inútilmente con sus brazos. El impacto del mundo contra la tapa del cilindro del cruxtruder despistó al ogro de su objetivo.

Era el momento. Sin pensarlo más, e independientemente del tic-tac de la máquina, salió de la habitación para huir de su tío. Tenía ventaja; fue lento en reaccionar para empezar a darle caja, lo cual le proporcionó casi un metro y medio de distancia. Mas cometió el tonto error de ir por el sentido contrario a las escaleras y encontrarse acorralada tras una puerta cerrada a cal y canto.

Trataba de abrirla inútilmente con desespero. La tiranía del gran macho iba a triunfar una vez más. Era inútil sublevarse, aunque se quiera acabar con el mundo antes de tiempo para salvarse. Algo verde se asomaba tras aquel abusón.

Era un conejo verde, con un pantalón sujetado por unos endebles tirantes de felpa. El Señor Vergel vino al rescate. Aquel amigo de la infancia que las dos pequeñas Realing desmembraron y arrepentidas por sus acciones egoístas curaron con aguja e hilo. Ella quería que el conejo granjero se quedara con su pequeña hermana de once años mientras ella estaba exiliada, pero Griselda quería que él protegiera a Sammy del malvado y musculoso rey de corazones.

El roedor de peluche dio unos toques a la espalda de Samuel. Se giró, y un gran susto se llevó. Había venido para vengarse de la sádica bienvenida que conllevó la temporal pérdida de su cabeza. Al ver el miedo en su rostro, el conejo acercó sus cabeza con la suya. Este iba retrocediendo despacio para alejarse de aquel espectro vengativo. Cual gallina de corral, corrió con el rabo entre las piernas y bajó al primer piso asustado. Al fin el pequeño roedor velludo la salvó del apuro. Era hora de volver a su cuarto y recoger el fruto del cruxtruder, ignorando que aquella luz parpadeante se iba apegando a su costado. Giró la llave para extraerlo y hacer que caiga. El cilindro, de color oliva, aterrizó sobre el colchón. Antes de cogerlo, miró los números que aparecieron en las pantallas de alrededor. Cuatro números, separados por dos puntos, se mostraban, e iban retrocediendo progresivamente.

Diez minutos, cuarenta-y-seis segundos.

Tenía que apresurarse y encontrar el Torno de Tótems, además de la carta previamente perforada. Había que volver a tratar con aquel gato sonriente.

_TC: Em... Griselda, ¿podrías atenderme un rato?_

_TC: Necesito saber rápido dónde está el Torno de Tótems._

_PC: shhhhhhhh_

_PC: djamelo acerlo kagar de miedo un pko mas_

_PC: enga_

_PC: me estava concesando sus pkados ahora_

_PC: no molestes_

_PC: juas!_

_PC: no savia que le aranco la kavefa_

_PC: sera animal_

Se llevó la mano a la cabeza. El conejo ya cumplió con su propósito. No hacía falta asustarlo más. Había que probar con la psicología inversa. Eso funcionaba bastante bien en su niñez.

_TC: Vale._

_TC: Muy bien._

_TC: Sigue sembrando miedo en su corazón._

_TC: De hecho, me ha parecido un movimiento brillante convertirle en el muñeco diabólico de la casa._

_TC: Seguramente que la élite te contrataría para mejorar sus maléficos planes._

Funcionó sorprendentemente bien.

_PC: ojojojojojojojojo_

_PC: de beras?_

_PC: vueno_

_PC: d ser asi_

_PC: kreo ke puedo djar el konejito x ahi_

_PC: vueno_

_PC: el trno ese lo dje en un kuarto oskuro_

_PC: jejejejejejejeejejejejejej_

_PC: puedo bolver a kojer el konejo ya?_

Se quedó estupefacta. Aquel cuarto oscuro era probablemente la puerta que nunca fue abierta, aquella que acababa de arrinconarse. No. ¿¡Qué acababa de hacer!?

_TC: ¡SERÁ POSIBLE, GRESS!_

_TC: ¿¡POR QUÉ TENÍAS QUE PONERLO EN UNA HABITACIÓN SIN LUZ!?_

_TC: ¡ACABAS DE PONERLO EN LA ÚNICA HABITACIÓN CON LLAVE DE LA PUÑETERA CASA!_

_PC: uuuu_

_PC: wow_

_TC: Ay._

_TC: Ahora voy a morir aquí junto al macarra de mi tío._

_TC: No voy a poder salvar a nadie._

_TC: Al menos pasé el juego a Amber y Silvia._

_TC: Espero que ellas sean más competentes._

_TC: … Al menos dame la carta perforada._

_PC: uh..._

_PC: ok?_

La carta fue soltada encima de la viga de cruxtie. No sabía cómo llevaría todo esto. Era la hora de hacer uso de aquella cartera mágica que convertía los objetos en cartas manejables. ¿Pero para qué los recogía? Todo estaba perdido ya.

Dejó la cartera en el escritorio, y apoyando las dos manos, se levantó de la silla. Notó un pequeño dolor en la mano izquierda. Tenía algo bajo su palma, aparte de la superficie de madera. En cuanto la retiró del soporte de madera, se presentó ante ella una llave con un poco de óxido. Nunca la había visto. No eran perteneciente a ningún vehículo, tampoco. ¿Podría ser...?

Escuchó el piar de una pequeña ave a su izquierda. El sol proyectaba la silueta de un pájaro del cual era familiar. Su cabeza ladeó para hallarse con su ave inmortal.

¿¡Qué hacía ese canario ahí!?

Incrédula, fue a comprobar si no eran alucinaciones. Efectivamente; aquel pequeño y simpático plumífero estaba fuera de su jaula. Tenía que volver a ver que estaba enfrente de la ventana. Cronos desvaneció de nuevo. Pero era una preocupación menor. Guardó la cartera de cuero en el bolsillo, y con la otra mano, cogió aquel trozo de hierro para dirigirse a lo que estaba a punto de ser el lugar de su muerte. Sin embargo, tenía la sensación de que se olvidaba de algo.

¡La prototipación! La luz estaba siguiéndola demandando a gritos que le diera un objeto. No sabía que darle. Había leído poco sobre ello, pero sabía que estaba obligada a ello. El tiempo iba en su contra como para pensar detenidamente qué objeto vendría mejor. Pilló lo primero que su mano izquierda pudo alcanzar. Le había tocado dar vida a su propia radio.

Despegó al aparato de audición de la corriente eléctrica y lo lanzó al espirógrafo flotante. Surgió un haz de luz, cegándola al instante. Ahora se había fusionado con la materia luminiscente, y cual fantasma, se mantenía en el aire. Le hubiera gustado que le acompañara alguna de las figuras del cine mudo. Pero las prisas la hicieron precipitarse. Ahora podía ir tranquilamente a la puerta.

Comprobó si la cerradura cedía paso a la hoja dentada de la llave. Encajaba. Podía entrar. Un cuarto umbrío se presentaba frente suyo, dando sensación de completo vacío. Entró sin más demora y cerró la puerta de golpe y con dos vueltas de cerradura. Algo que no bastó para detener la furia de su impetuoso tío. La había visto. Y estaba dando golpes a la puerta. Pero no se dejó asustar y encendió la luz del trastero.

Acababa de hallar la morada del dragón.

Mandobles, floretes y sables con empuñaduras puras; antiguallas de porcelana y cerámica; decoraciones viejas y obsoletas que ya habían perdido su valor; libros cuyas páginas rugosas habían perdido su blancura... aquella habitación era una mina de oro, tanto para el polvo como para cualquiera que le cegara la codicia. Las armas ornamentadas deberían de costar un buen pellizco. ¿Por qué su tío no ha vaciado aquel cuarto umbrío para sumergirse en una piscina dorada? ¿Pereza? ¿No habría hallado la llave?

Mas no era el dinero en objetos lo que pretendía encontrar. Entre miles de artilugios amontonados estaba aquella reluciente máquina, estrecha y alta. Ahí, en una ranura, tenía que meter aquella carta de monstruo agujereada y colocar la viga entre aquellos pistones rotatorios. La puso en horizontal y giró la llave que había en la parte delantera. Presta, el torno de tótems hizo rodar al cilindro sobre su eje y sacó la aguja por arriba. Sus movimientos fueron lo suficientemente raudos como para no poder ser seguidos.

En segundos, el cruxite tenía una forma menos genérica. La altura no había cambiado; sin embargo su forma era más ondulada. Captchalogó aquella obra de arte mecánica para almacenarla en su cartera. Tenía que ocuparse ahora de los asuntos externos. Y es que el gorila no paraba de atizar a la pobre puerta con sus apretadas manos. ¿Y qué hacía su hermana, que no se encargaba de él?

No podía esperar más. Agarró sin más demora una de las espadas guardadas. El tacto era frío, y desagradable por culpa del polvo. Sin embargo, eso no importaba ahora. Abrió bruscamente la puerta.

El hombre retrocedió varios pasos por la fuerza que el tablón de madera dejaba paso a la chica. Tenía ya los nudillos calentados para la ocasión. Pero al ver el brillo plateado de aquella delgada vara en ristre, se acobardó cual canino languido. Veía su final en aquella antigua arma deportiva a manos de una inexperta, también por la radio fantasmagórica. Por una vez en la vida, ella era más poderosa que él. Lo notaba en el sudor de su frente. Mas se reprimió las ganas de sonreír victoriosamente y mantener un tono neutro en su voz.

–Vaya, vaya... el macho no es tan macho si su sobrina lleva una espada en su mano, ¿verdad?

Contra todas sus expectativas, Samuel tuvo la suficiente valentía como para insultarla:

–Serás zorra...

–¿Más que las que traes en casa? ¿Solo porque tengo los ovarios suficientes como para amenazarte con un arma blanca? ¡Ni siquiera usas correctamente la palabra, capullo!

Se iba acercando lentamente, con tal de jugar con su temor. A medida que avanzaba, el retrocedía. Ya lo tenía controlado. Ya no se atreverá a meterse con ella. No más. Bajó la altura del sable y bajó las escaleras para ver dónde estaba el último aparato que le permitiría la entrada a su salvación. Tal como indicaba con furia Samuel, ahí estaba aquella porquería que él despreciaba.

Desde la ventana, se podía ver un pedrusco envuelto en llamas dirigiéndose directamente desde su casa. Al menos ya faltaba poco. Era nada más colocar el tótem esculpido en la plataforma y ver en el gran círculo lo que salía.

Puso aquella escultura en el pequeño círculo. Un escáner, compuesto de un brazo robótico con un láser, empezó a analizar el objeto. De repente, un gran cubo insignificante verde apareció en la gran plataforma. ¿Qué significaba esto? ¿Era acaso una burla? Entonces, este empezó a temblar y cambiar de forma. Se hacía cada vez más y más grande, hasta tomar la forma de un godzilla de tamaño mediano, cuyo cuerpo estaba compuesto de varios ángulos rectos y un agujero en el pecho. Estaba de perfil, mirando al jarrón de la flor marchita. Luego, con ojos vacíos, giró noventa grados para ver a Samantha. Entonces este soltó un rugido ruidoso. Ella tragó saliva. Acababa de liberar un molesto monstruo. Era la prueba que tenía que superar para poder huir del nefasto destino que le había preparado el juego.

Entonces, sin salirse de la plataforma, aquel dinosaurio de juguete la azotó con su puño. Recibió el golpe de lleno, haciéndola caer de espaldas. Era su primer enemigo. Sin embargo, no se sentía segura de poder con aquella bestia, aún estando armada. El acero solo puede chocar con su mismo material. Pero tenía que probar algo. Se levantó de enseguida y trató de dañar al juguete. Tal como pensaba, no le hizo ningún rasguño. Entonces la golpeó con su cabeza, lanzándola de nuevo hacia atrás. Y cada vez que se volvía a acercar para devolverle las magulladuras, era tirada por la cola, o por los brazos. Siguiendo así, estaba perdiendo el tiempo, hartándose de recibir más golpes. De todas formas, también estaba vacilando. No sabía cómo atacar a aquella bestia. Tenía que urdir un plan.

Se fijó más en su adversario. Este se quedaba quieto cuando estaba lejos. Cuando sus distancias eran cortas, este empezaba a ser más activo. El meteorito estaba más y más cerca. La energía calorífica empezaba a ser notoria. El color de las paredes se volvieron anaranjadas en vez de color crema. El infierno estaba al caer.

No podía perder ahora.

Podía hacerlo. Se preparó para coger carrerilla y abalanzarse contra aquel monstruo. Cuando estaba a pocos metros, cogió impulso y agarró el arma con ambas manos para clavarle una fuerte estocada en el agujero del pecho. El dinosaurio torció sus espaldas hacia atrás con brusquedad, como si realmente hubiera apuntado a un nervio. Después de eso, unos cegadores rayos de luz verde inundaron el hogar.

Estaba dentro.


End file.
